


Before the Elite Four

by Sparkleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleaf/pseuds/Sparkleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little piece I did back in February for Pokemon's 20th anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Elite Four

Indigo Plateau. The ultimate goal of Pokemon trainers. The highest Pokemon authority in Kanto. Passing between the Rhydon statues, Red climbed the steps and entered the Pokemon League Headquarters.

First things first. His Pokemon were worn out from the long trek through Victory Road. At the counter, Red handed six Poke Balls to the attendant. After all, his partners needed to be fighting fit for this final guantlet.

"Yo." Red turned to see a girl sitting at the table in the corner. "Funny seeing you here."

A white hat and long, brown hair. He recognized her, of course. "Leaf, you're here too?" said Red, surprised. "That's three challengers from Pallet in a row."

She nodded coolly. "Well, I'm sure the Elite Four aren't too surprised," replied Leaf, leaning back in her seat. "You know what they say. Only the very best come from Pallet."

Her belt was empty. Since his Pokemon hadn't gone in the machine yet, Leaf's Pokemon must still be inside. "So, where's Blue?" he asked looking around.

"Him? I think he's still inside--" Breaking off, Leaf got up as the attendant called her to the counter, returning her Pokemon. "Hey there, bud," she cooed to her Venusaur's Poke Balls. "Yep, you look much better now. We'll get back at those Elites, don't worry..."

Red stared at her. "Wait a minute! You've already challenged them?" Then she must've arrived a while ago. Maybe even before Blue. "Looks like they stomped you good."

She waved his words aside, annoyed. "Ah, shut up. I almost had her! You've heard of Agatha, right? Oak's rival? That old lady's brutal. Ugh, I swear--"

As the attendant placed Red's Pokemon in the machine, Leaf looked back at Red. "Oh, yeah. You know the rules, right?"

He frowned. "Rules? What rules?"

A snort of laughter. "You're such a kid, you know that."

"We're the same age!"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to annoy you." She rubbed her eyes. "Okay, listen up. You'll face the Elite Four, all in a row. Once you go in, you can't leave for any reason unless you're defeated. And if you lose even once, you'll have to start from the beginning."

"Sounds brutal."

"Yeah, but hey, that's the rules." Getting up, Leaf clipped her Poke Balls onto her belt, one by one. "Well, I'm gonna go train a bit," she called over her shoulder. "Anyway, Red, good luck!"


End file.
